Tall Gals
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: Jasmine's searching the Playa for zombies (at Shawn's request *cough cough*) but may find something a lot better than an undead army - friendship. Not a romance one-shot. Super minimal spoilers. Did I mention it was a one-shot? Inspired by StarryOak's "Jasmine and Dakota".


**I do not own the Total Drama series or characters.**

* * *

At the newly reconstructed Playa Des Losers, Jasmine was hunting. For what? Well, it was kind of a funny story...

Upon entering the resort, Shawn had immediately become convinced that the whole place was just a congregation area for possible zombies. He had hidden behind a beach chair, howling and swatting anyone who came near with a stick. Finally, from a safe distance away, Owen asked what would persuade the paranoid to stop causing bodily harm to the other contestants (and also causing Chris to lose a lot of lawsuits). Shawn's answer?

"Have someone conduct a search of this so-called 'resort'!"

"Sure. I'll have Izzy do-"

"NO! The only one of you people I know for sure isn't one of the undead is Jasmine!"

"Oh, okay, I think she'll do it..."

"NOW GET AWAY, YOU ROTTEN BRAIN-EATER!"

And so here she was, rustling branches and plants while a petrified Shawn sat perched on his chair, brandishing a stick.

Suddenly, a tree began to shake violently. Shawn sat bolt upright.

"ZOMBIES!" he screamed.

Jasmine laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a-"

Zeke (who was still mutated) leaped out of the bushes and snarled.

"AAAAAAUGH!" Shawn yelled and started running.

"Huh, I suppose that whole 'zombie conspiracy' thing wasn't all platypus dung after all," Jasmine said. "Anyways, I'm going." She started to run as well.

Her boots made loud thump noises on the pavement as she ran. She skidded around a corner and-

Head-on COLLIDED with a girl even taller than she was. The impact left both of them sprawled on the ground.

"Is Aussie okay?" the taller girl asked dizzily.

"Yes, but - hold on!" Jasmine took a peek around the corner. Luckily, Zeke hadn't chosen to chase either of the Pahkitew contestants, instead pursuing a girl with an obvious spray-tan and was currently trying to fend off the mutant with a can of hairspray. The survivalist sighed in relief.

"Hello? Is tall girl okay? Can talk?" She snapped her attention back to the taller girl, who was speaking to her. The orange-skinned one held up two huge fingers. "How many fingers Dakota holding up?"

"Two - and yes, yes, I'm okay." Jasmine caught her breath as she gazed at the taller... What WAS she?

Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "What happened to you?"

"This?" The tall one gestured at her slightly scaly orange skin, red-pupil eyes, and spiky green hair and made a face. "Chris put me in mine, radioactivity make me like this." She grimaced at the incomplete sentence. "Oh, I Dakota. What your name?"

"I'm Jasmine. Competed in the latest season of Total Drama." They shook hands, Jasmine's dark hand in Dakota's impossibly huge one.

Hesitant about the lack of talking, Jasmine added, "I'm just going to say this, but honestly, you're the first girl I've ever had to look UP to see."

Dakota giggled. "Finally. Jasmine understands tallness."

She smiled, warming up to the conversation. "I mean, look at my shorts... They're only this short because I can't find anything else that fits me and doesn't feel like a tent!"

"Dakota understands. Daddy have custom outfits, but it not same..."

"So... you're rich?"

"Yes. Dakota rich."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

Dakota turned red. "Sorry. Me keep forgetting that sometimes not talk about money."

"No, no, it's okay!" Jasmine said quickly.

"If Jasmine say so..."

"So..." Jasmine fumbled for words to keep the conversation going. "Do you ever feel like people shy away from you cause you're tall, or is that just me?"

The mutant broke into a smile. "Dakota feel like that all time! Also because Dakota kind of scary when get mad."

"Really? When has that happened?"

"Sam wanted game at store, store clerk said out of stock, Dakota get mad. Does Jasmine understand?"

"Ooh. That must have been painful for the clerk." She cringed, then sat up again. "Just wondering here - you don't have to answer - who's Sam? It's probably not Samey, is it?"

"Who Samey?"

"One of my teammates. Her real name's Sammy, but Chris made it officially Samey on day one."

"Oh. Not Samey. Well... Sam my boyfriend," Dakota said, blushing.

"Really? I'd love to meet him sometime!"

Hours of talking later, the girls shared things about themselves - favorite color, TV show, foods... You get the idea. As the sun dipped lower in the sky, they both started talking about what scared them. Dakota confessed that she's scared no one likes her now that she's mutated.

"You don't need to listen to those jerks, you just gotta believe in yourself, Dakota."

"Thank you! Now... What scare you, Jasmine?" Seeing her face pale, she added quickly, "If you no want answer you no need."

"No, I'm just going to say it - I'm claustrophobic."

"Like Gwen?"

"Yes, like... Wait, she's the goth one, right?" When her companion nodded, she continued, "Yes. I'm terrified of enclosed spaces."

"Are you sure?" The sudden voice made the two squeal. Shawn came out of the nearby foliage. "You should be scared of the zombies!"

"Shawn!" Jasmine scolded. "You almost scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry. But you need to be prepared for when the zombies come and WHOA who's that," he said, casting a glance at Dakota.

"I Dakota!" she said cheerfully. "You Shawn, right?"

"Right," he said cautiously. "Jasmine, it's getting dark. And everyone knows that zombies are more active in the night! Let's go inside!"

"Okay then. Bye Dakota!" Jasmine said cheerfully.

Dakota waved. "Bye Jasmine!"

* * *

Back in the hallways of the Playa, Sam was sitting by a closed door, playing on a GameGuy. He looked up and saw Dakota enter the room.

"Hey Dakota, what'd you do today?" he asked.

"I met buh-fuh-fuh!" she smiled.

"So... You met up with Zoey?"

"No. I meet Pah..." She frowned at the pronunciation of the Cree word. "Pah-ki-tew Island Jasmine!"

"Cool, so you've replaced Zoey?"

"Dakota can have two buh-fuh-fuhs, right?"

"I guess..."

As they walked back to Dakota's room, voices fading as they turned the corners of the corridors, she added excitedly, "Oh! And she tall, too."

* * *

**Have fun. Review, fave, follow (although this is a one-shot so I don't know why you would), or PM me what you think. Flamers shall be sacrificed by Izzy.**

**Credits: Original drawing belongs to StarryOak (link to picture: www . deviantart art/Jasmine-and-Dakota-466722838 ) Go check it out!**

**Also I fail at Australian accents. Sorry if I offended anyone out there, I wasn't really writing with the accent in mind.**

**ALSO ALSO, I am amazed at what my brain can produce at 11 pm at night when I'm tired.**


End file.
